vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonoko Nogi
|-|Civilian (WaSuYu)= |-|Hero= |-|Mankai= |-|Civilian (YuYuYu)= Summary Sonoko Nogi (乃木 園子 Nogi Sonoko) was Mimori and Gin's classmate during elementary school, and first appears in Washio Sumi is a Hero where she uses a large spear in her hero form. She nicknamed Mimori "Wasshī". As a result of using Mankai twenty times, she loses the use of most of her limbs and becomes unable to move, and is afterwards put in direct supervision of the Taisha as a trump card and a figure of worship. She later appears in the anime series, where she informs Yuna and Mimori about the truth behind the Hero System. After the events of the final episode of the first season, she is shown to have regained her lost body functions and later joins the Hero Club where she quickly becomes friends with everyone. In the two years she was bedridden, from when she went Mankai twenty times until when Shinju cancelled the Hero System she was affected by, Sonoko was considered by the Taisha as the strongest Hero to have ever lived. Powers and Stats Tier: At most 7-A | At least 7-A, most likely higher | Unknown, At Least 5-C, most likely higher | At least 7-A | 5-C Name: Sonoko Nogi Origin: Washio Sumi is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 11 | 14 Classification: Hero, Middle/Elementary school student, Magical Girl, Strongest Hero Powers and Abilities: |-|Hero (WaYuYu)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spear and Shield Proficiency (Her weapon can transform between a spear and a shield), Resistance to cold and ice |-|Hero (YuYuYu)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A vastly enhanced spear/shield from her fairy Kurama "Sebastian" Tengu, Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Immortality (Type 8) through her fairies (As the Fairies are parts of Shinju, who is a Universe Tier God, and they share its characteristics, they prevent Heroes from getting hurt or killed by anything below Universe level, Reliant on Shinju), Dream Manipulation through her fairy Baku, 20 (unknown) other weapons/powers from her other fairies, Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity, Enhanced Awareness, Distortion Awareness, Limited Precognition (sharply and correctly deduced when and where the Vertex would come in the App game before they arrived, even before shrine maidens could receive an oracle from Shinju) |-|Mankai (YuYuYu)= Previous abilities but amplified, as well as Flight, Wields a giant warship rather than her spear, Homing Attack |-|Hero (YuYuShou)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A vastly enhanced spear/shield from her fairy Kurama "Sebastian" Tengu, Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Limited Immortality (Type 8) through her fairy (same reasons), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity, Enhanced Awareness, Distortion Awareness, Limited Precognition |-|Mankai (YuYuhou)= Previous abilities but amplified, as well as Flight, Wields a giant warship rather than her spear, Homing Attack Attack Potency: At most Mountain level (Can drill through Perfect Vertexes with ease - though can't one-shot them - and is regarded as physically between Sumi and Gin in strength) | At least Mountain level, most likely higher (Due to going through Mankai 20 times, her base Hero form should be exponentially stronger than the entire Hero Club combined. She is stated by the Taisha to be the strongest Hero ever) | Unknown, At Least Moon level, most likely higher (Similarly, her Mankai form should be much stronger than the entire Hero Club combined. Completely overpowered and destroyed Leo Vertex's body) | At least Mountain level | Moon level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Is stated to be the fastest between her, Sumi, and Gin) | At least Hypersonic+ (Should be no slower than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as Mimori) | At least Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At most Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class, most likely higher | Unknown, At Least Moon Class, most likely higher | At least Mountain Class | Moon Class Durability: At most Mountain level (Was able to tank hits from Perfect Vertexes several times), likely far higher with her shield (Her shield is shown to be able to block hits from the Sagittarius Vertex, which was able to knock Karin out of Mankai) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense), much higher than the other Heroes (Due to going through Mankai 20 times, her base Hero form should be exponentially stronger than the entire Hero Club combined) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai (Was able to take hits from Base Leo Vertex, and partially block its fireball. Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense), much higher than the other Heroes | Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, up to Dozens of meters by lengthening her spear | Standard melee range to Dozens of meters (She might have weapons that give her more range, but it's not known if she does) | Tens of meters from her warship's size, Hundreds of meters with homing attacks | Standard melee range, up to Dozens of meters by lengthening her spear | Tens of meters from her warship's size, Hundreds of meters with homing attacks Standard Equipment: A spear that can change the form of its spearhead (can turn larger, or into a powerful shield) | Enhanced version of her spear, her fairies Kurama "Sebastian" Tengu, Baku, Makura-Gaeshi, and 18 others | Mankai warship with blade-like oars | Enhanced version of her spear, her fairy Kurama "Sebastian" Tengu | Mankai warship with blade-like oars, her fairy Kurama "Sebastian" Tengu Intelligence: Decently high (despite her spacey and ditzy personality, she is at least as smart as Mimori). She has the most experience as a Hero, making her the most proficient and adaptable in combat, as well as the most knowledgeable about the Hero System, the Taisha and the state of the world. She also reacts quickly to situations, has great intuition and can quickly analyze and understand any situation she's in, and act accordingly. She is stated by the Taisha to be the strongest and most dangerous Hero to have ever existed. Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Sonoko cannot become a Hero (though she is the least likely to have this happen to her among the Heroes). In YuYuShou, her immortality has limits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality/Invulnerability: * Yuuna Chapter: Sonoko's fairies protect her from all kinds of damage and death (poisoning, extreme beat-up, suicide, drowning, hanging, disembowelment, free fall, etc.), whether she's in Hero mode or not. The fairies themselves are unscratchable, unkillable and will always save the Hero no matter what. Even if her organs stop functioning (including the heart) or her soul is removed from her body, she won't die. * Hero Chapter: Due to the new Hero system and Shinju's weakening, the Fairies were nerfed. Each Hero only has 1 Fairy (their first) and is equipped with a 5-level gauge. Each time the Fairy protects the Hero from a deadly/KOing blow (from any cause, just like before), the gauge decreases by one level, and if the gauge is empty, the Hero will die from such an attack. If the Hero goes Mankai, the entire gauge is used at once, Mankai's duration lasts depending on how many levels were left and the Fairy remains present to protect the Hero for as long as Mankai lasts. The gauge automatically replenishes itself during battle. Key: Hero (WaSuYu) | Hero (YuYuYu/end of WaSuYu) | Mankai (YuYuYu) | Hero (YuYuShou) | Mankai (YuYuShou) Note 1: Even in regular human form, without her god-tier powers, it is shown than Sonoko is still the most dangerous Hero. * She easily curb-stomped Fu and Karin in a race during a sports festival even though she was whimsically lagging behind them at the start. * She later easily curb-stomped Fu and Karin again in arm wrestling and back tagging respectively without going all out at all. This is significant since Sonoko beat Fu in a strength-based contest (arm-wrestling), and Karin in a speed-based contest (back tagging), which is what they specialize in. Take into account that Sonoko had been bedridden in a near-totally paralyzed state for two years before this event. Note 2: Over the course of the series, the Heroes have battled Vertexes of varying levels, ranging from Large Mountain to Moon level. When focusing on defense, it has been shown that Heroes can tank anything up to Large Country level (Scorpio Vertex) in Hero mode, and up to Moon level (Leo Vertex) in Mankai mode. However, on several occasions, whether in Hero or Mankai mode, Heroes have been knocked out by surprise attacks against which they didn't react in time. The Heroes are however unkillable by anything below Universe level, due to the divine protection they receive from Shinju, their God, via the Fairies. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Sonoko Nogi) Gallery File:Sonoko-mankai-warship.png|Sonoko's full Mankai warship. File:Sonoko-spear.jpg|Sonoko wielding her spear. File:Sonoko-block.gif|Sonoko blocking the Libra Vertex's attack. File:Sonoko-staircase.gif|Sonoko creating a staircase with her spear. File:Wasshi-and-sonocchi.jpg|Wasshi and Sonoko in their upgraded Hero forms for the first time. File:Sonoko-spear-2.0.png|Sonoko wielding her enhanced spear. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Dream Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier